Midsummer Eve
by Firebolt909
Summary: Inspired by the painting
1. The first night

A/N:Good God, I can't even go a week without writing another bit of H/G fluff!This was written when I should be instead working on my term paper (you know the one I am constantly bitching about?) and the whole thing is inspired by one of my favorite paintings, you can see it when you click on my author's profile.The title of is "Midsummer Eve" by Edward Hughes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Midsummer Eve

Setting:the summer before Harry's final year at Hogwarts at the Burrow.

Harry couldn't sleep.He'd tried for the past few hours, tossing and turning, trying to shut out Ron's infernal snoring, but it was no use.His mind was too occupied by thoughts…thoughts of _her._

When the hell did she start to look like that?True, he hadn't ever paid her that much attention before, she was just some little kid, the sister of his best friend.But Harry had stared at her all through dinner that night with her family, noticing how she'd smile at one of Fred and George's jokes; a smile that would reach her eyes and make them glow in the soft candlelight.When did her skin start to look like it was spun out of pure silk and honey, her lips appear as if they had robbed a pink rose of two of its most precious petals?And oh God, her hair.That thick, glorious mass of fire that licked her waist made Harry's fingers itch to tangle themselves in its softness.And she'd never even once glanced in his direction that evening.

That's what hurt the worst, Harry thought.He'd grown so used to her always gazing at him with a dreamy expression on her face that he'd missed seeing it that evening.Come to think of it, Harry had hardly seen her at all in the three days he'd been at The Burrow. 

He eased out of bed, careful not to wake up Ron.Maybe he should go downstairs and fix a cup of tea or hot chocolate or something; it might help him sleep.As Harry crept passed the open window, a glimmer of gold caught his eye.Pausing in his tracks, he strained his eyes, trying to see what was outside.It was a figure of a girl, dressed in a filmy golden gown, the moon bouncing off her milky white arms.Her hair danced about her, the light breeze teasing the long red curls.Harry couldn't contain the gasp that escaped his lips as his green eyes widened._It was Ginny!_Where was she going dressed like that?

With no thought of what he was doing, Harry practically flew down the stairs and out the door.He had to follow her, needed to know where she was headed off to in such a rush.She couldn't be meeting anyone out there could she?He felt practically nauseous at the very thought.Ginny was supposed to be in love with him, how could she meet another behind his back?Ignoring the rocks and sticks that cut painfully into his bare feet, Harry dashed after her.She had disappeared into the thick forest that grew behind the Weasley home, but every so often, Harry saw a flash of gold, a beacon shining brightly in the dark woods.Harry paused at the edge, realizing for the first time that he was almost naked, only a pair of boxers to protect him from the breeze, and no wand to defend himself against whatever creatures might inhabit the surroundings.

Hearing music coming from his right, Harry inched through the throng of dead leaves, trying not to make any noise.It was the sound of a flute, echoing into the darkness.Listening intently, Harry followed the sound, wincing as he stepped on a branch, hoping that she couldn't hear.Easing up to an ancient oak, Harry peaked around the massive trunk.It was a good thing he had the tree to hold onto because the sight that greeted his eyes almost brought him to his knees.Surrounded by a ring of light, Ginny stood at the center, playing a flute while fairies, sprites, pixies and wood elves danced merrily around her.A crown of tiny blue flowers encircled her head, weaved into her hair.Her gown was almost transparent it was so thin and the gentle wind wrapped it about her thighs, molding it to her body.Her skin was illuminated by a mixture of the blue moonlight that peeked in through the branches and the glow of the creatures dancing about her.The song she played was unrecognizable, but it flowed over Harry like a lover's caress, filling his soul with the beauty of the simple tune.

Harry couldn't control his body's reaction, the way his heart sped up its pace, the way his blood thickened and rushed to his head and other certain areas of his body._I shouldn't be watching this, I shouldn't be watching this…I need to get back, I've got to turn away_.His chest tightened, he couldn't draw breath, all he could do was stand there, supported by the oak, and watch as Ginny played and danced.It was the most beautiful, erotic thing Harry had ever seen.He wanted, no needed to stand in that circle of light with her, wanted to run his hand through her hair, watch how the moon made her skin glow.She was ethereal, a being not of this world, no angel in Heaven could compare.Harry's hands bled from the bite of the bark from the oak's trunk he was grasping onto, keeping himself from being lured by her siren's song.It was an inner struggle that left him weak, panting with desire.He swallowed, knowing he'd have to leave before he was caught spying on her like some perverted demon.

He'd almost made it, if it wasn't for the moss covered stone he slipped on.The noise broke through the night as he fell to the ground.Stunned, Harry lay there among the leaves, knowing he'd have no chance for escape as the haunting sound of the flute stopped abruptly.

"Harry?"He could hear the light footsteps behind him."What are you doing here?"Her voice was whispered in breathless surprise.

Harry slowly pulled himself to his feet, praying that the darkness would hide the effect she'd wrought on his body."I…um…I saw you from the window…."

He watched the blush creep down her cheeks all the way to where the soft folds of the gown covered her breasts.Biting his lip, he waited for her to say something.  
  


"Oh."

Could she hear the pounding of his heart?Did she see how he trembled?"I didn't mean to disturb you.I'll go now," he choked out, wishing for nothing more than to gaze on her forever.

"No!" she cried out."Wait, I'll go with you.I just have to tell them goodbye."She turned around and walked back to the ring of light, leaning over slightly, whispering goodbye to the thrall of creatures.

Harry watched her return to him, stretching out her hand for him to take.His warm hand enclosed over her small cool one, pulling her closer to him.He didn't stop until she was against him, her face tilted up to gaze at him in wonder.Harry spared no moment's hesitation before his lips were pressing a sweet kiss unto her own.His mind swam, stars danced behind his closed eyes as he tasted her.He held her to him, burying his hands into those fiery strands that had teased him so, making sure that this wasn't some sort of cruel dream.He could feel the coldness of the flute she still grasped in her hand as she stroked his back, arching her body against his.He finally drew back, resting his forehead against hers, feeling the soft puffs of air against his cheek as her breathing slowed down, watching how her deep brown eyes reflected the moonlight. 

"We should be going back now," she said huskily, stepping back from the circle of his arms.

"You go ahead.I'll follow in a minute."He almost cried out loud in pain as her hand slipped from his.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."He waited until he heard her footsteps took her away from him before he raised his head up to the sky, wondering how he was going to make it back to the Burrow when his legs could barely support his weight.It was a few minutes longer before he finally headed after Ginny.He caught up to her just as they reached the edge of the wood, took her hand, and followed his Midsummer Angel back home.

The End…..(well, not really)


	2. Dance for Me

A/N: So I lied

A/N: There's a third part to this located on Gryffindortower.net, written by Her Majesty Ashwinder, Queen of H/G.If you're interested, it's in the restricted section.Click here: http://www.gryffindortower.net/Library/Ashwinder/ashwinder.htm

~~~~~~~~~~~

_I've completely lost my mind_, he thought as for the third night in a row, Harry gazed out Ron's bedroom window, hoping to see her again. It was strange, how that one moment in the forest changed everything he thought he knew about the girl named Ginny Weasley.He'd walked with her back to the Burrow that first night, murmured goodnight to her as she went into her room.He'd gone back to his own bed, reflecting on all that had taken place that night, sleeping uncomfortably as the memory of her dancing in the forest haunted through his mind.The next day and the two that followed left him feeling odd,like something momentous took place in that dark wood where he watched her dance.He'd not spoken to her since that first night, didn't want to know if he'd imagined the entire thing out of some beautiful, ancient, erotic dream.So Harry silently waited by the window each night, praying he'd see her head out again to the woods.And every morning, Ron woke him up from his post, asking him all sorts of questions that Harry had no answers to.

Harry was just dozing off on that third night when a glimmer caught his eye.Suddenly wide awake, he looked out the open window.It was her.And like that first night, Harry silently followed, with no thought for the fact that he was once again hardly clothed.Barefooted, he chased her through the garden, out into the woods, stealthily tracking her movements through the mass of leaves and branches.Once he reached the dark trees, the music beckoned him, he could hear the melody of the flute accompanied by other instruments. He stopped at the old oak, too scared to move, terrified of discovery. 

The vision that greeted his eyes was no less intense than that first night.She was there, enclosed in a ring of light, the magical creatures surrounding her as she played her flute.The fairies, pixies and sprites flew about, the hum of their wings blending in with the symphony of the wood elves who played violins, mandolins, and panpipes.Moonlight and the glow from the fairies blended together to illuminate her skin, casting a golden glow about her as if she had tumbled down to Earth straight from the Heavens.He leaned up against the trunk of the oak, watching the temptress as she danced within the circle.Slow molten heat washed over him, rushing through his veins, spreading to every part of his body.Air gushed through his lungs as he fought to breathe. His body throbbed to the primitive beat of the music.Biting back a moan of longing, he memorized her every feature.Her brown eyes twinkled like gems, her red hair a wave of fire in the soft glow, cheeks and lips tinted a soft rose.He couldn't hide from her, he needed to go to her.Harry must have made some noise, something that alerted her to his presence because she glanced over to where he was.She took the flute from her lips, and with the smile of Eve, she reached out her hands to him, summoning him, daring him to come closer.The circle of creatures parted as he went to her, craving to be a part of her, wanting to stand in that ring of music and light with her and share the sensual beauty of the night that fell around them.

"I knew you'd come," she said huskily when he reached her.The back of his fingers gently touched the smooth silk of her cheek as he brought her closer to him to whisper his heart's desire in her ear.

"Dance for me."

Lips as soft as rose petals gently caressed his cheek as she kissed him, tracing a path from his ear to the corner of his lips.Smiling, she eased back from him and began the dance.Harry's heart pounded in his chest as she danced for him, while the other creatures surrounding them continued the melody.The liquid gold of her dress hugged her body as she moved, tormenting him with the delicate curve of a thigh, a hip, the gentle slope of a breast.She was beauty, she was desire, she was the center of his universe.Nothing else existed beyond the band of fairies that engulfed them.With each graceful, sensual step she took, he became her willing slave.She was his captor; his mind, body, and soul were hers to command.She wove a thick chain of desire around him as the dance grew innocently erotic. She invaded all senses, he couldn't feel the bite of the wind blowing against his naked skin, never felt the cool damp grass beneath his bare feet, didn't see the fairies flit about him.She twirled around and around him, her eyes challenging him to join her as she lightly traced a finger down his spine, branding him with her touch. His back arched into the caress; he sucked in a deep breath and joined in the dance, following her lead as they circled together, loving the feel of her inside the shelter of his arms, his eyes closing blissfully as she lightly rubbed against his body.Dizzy, he pulled her to him, needing to feel all of her.Laughing gaily, she fell into his warm embrace.

"Ginny," he moaned, his body aching where she touched him, where she didn't touch him.

"What do you want Harry?" she breathed against his lips.

"You.Just you."

She gave him another slow smile."Then you shall have me."

The End 


End file.
